Jaejoongie
by shin soo kyung
Summary: Jaejoong yang polos dan Yunho yang mesum. Junsu yang pemarah dan Yoochun yang penyayang. Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang mirip dengan Iblis. YUNJAE. GS!
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

**Author : Soo Kyung**

**Jaejoongie**

**Incheon Airport, Seoul South of Korea**

Terlihat seorang yeojya cantik nan manis tengah menunggu seseorang dengan bibir yang mengerucut ke depan , pipi yang dikembungkan dan sesekali kakinya dihantak-hentakan .BT eoh?. Yeojya manis itu mandesah pelan .

"kanapa su-i lama sakali~?" tanya yeojya manis itu pada dirinya sendiri.

`apa aku telfon saja ya? `pikir nya nelangsa . akhirnya yeojya manis itu mengeluarkan androidnya berniat untuk menelepon seseorang yang di panggil su-i itu. Namun tiba-tiba

" joongie..!" teriak seorang yeojya bersuara lumba-lumba yang bernama Kim Junsu atau sekarang bernama Park Junsu karena dia telah resmi menikah dengan Park yoochun tengah mengampiri Kim Jaejoong atau Joongie – yeojya manis tadi-. Senyum mengembang pada bibir jaejoong ,namun kemudian senyum itu digantikan oleh tatapan mata yang tajam dan tangan barsedekap di dada menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang merah pada orang di hadapnnya. Namun hal itu tidak membuat junsu takut malah membuatnya gemas untuk tidak mencubit pipi jaejoong.

" kenapa su-i lama sekali eoh? , tak taukah bahwa joongie bosan menunggu su-i dari tadi ? hufff..." marah jaejoong pada junsu.

"mianhae joongie .. tadi jalanan mecet sekali.. jangan marah ne?" ucap junsu dengan tangan yang mencubit pipi cubby milik jaejoong.

"iissshh... appo su-i pipi joongie sakit... arraso arraso joongie maafkan , tapi dengan satu syarat,, setelah pulang nanti joongie mau ice cream . arra?" balas jaejoong sambil ngusap pipinya yang merah akibat cubita junsu.

" arraso joongi sayang .. kajja!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman ruamah keluaraga kim**

"umma joongie datang..." suara tenor milik jaejoong membahana pada kediaman keluarga kim .junsu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan ajab milik sudara kembarnya itu. Ya .. jaejoong dan junsu adalah saudara kembar , namun pada umur 7 tahun jaejoong lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersama neneknya tercinta di Amerika . walaupun 10 tahun hidup di Amerika jaejoong masih amat sangat polos. Bagaimana tidak polos,jika sang nenek terus-terusan malarangnya keluar dan terus memberikan ketat pengawasan kepada sang cucu .

"joongie... neomu bogoshipo..." pelukan hangat nyonya kim – kim heechul- diberikan pada anak kesayangannya –jaejoong-.

"joongie juga sangat merindukan umma.. hiks.. hiks.." kata jejoong sambil terisak.

"sssstttt ... waeyo joongie? Kenapa menangis eoh?" tanya heechul panik saat melihat anaknya tiba-tiba terisak.

"ani . gwenchana umma .. joongie hanya sangat merindukan umma.." ucap jaejoong disertai senyum tulus pada bibir cerry nya.

"aigoo~ umma pikir ada apa" ucap heechul sambil sesekali mengelus surai madu kecoklatan milik jaejoong.

"ehhmm.." deheman suara berat mengganggu moment keduanya.

" apa tidak merindukan appa hmm? Hanya merindukan umma saja?" ucap seseorang yang berada di belakang heechul . siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Hankyung ,appa jaejoong.

"anniyo joongie juga merindukan appa." Ucap jaejoong dan langsung menghambur kepelukan hankyung.

"appa juga merindukan mu sayang" balas hankyung lalu mengecup puncak kepala jaejoong melepas rindu setelah 3 bulan tidak bertemu dengan sang anak.

Ting tong ting tong.

Bel rumah kediaman kim berbunyi .

" ah sepaertinya itu chunnie oppa. Umma appa su-i buka pintu dulu ne?" ucap junsu. Dijawab dengan anggukan kepala kedua orang tuanya .

" chunnie? Nugu appa?" tanya jaejoong sambil menatap lembut mata ummanya .

" park yoochun sayang apa kau lupa padanya ?" heechul menjawab partanyaan yang jaejoong yang diatunjukan kepada suaminya.

"ah..chunnie suami su-ie , ne ?" pekik jaejoong seteleh berhasil mengingat siapa itu park yoochun .

"ne joongie chunnie itu suamiku" aku junsu pada jaejoong sambil bergelayut manja pada namja tampan berjidat lebar . yoochun membungkuk setelah sampai di hadapan orang tua junsu dan jaejoong.

"annyeong appa, umma. Annyeong joongie" salam yoochun pada mereka bertiga.

" Annyeong chunnie" balas jaejoong girang . kemudian salah seorang maid memberitahukan pada mereka bahwa makanan sudah siap.

.

.

.

Disinailah meraka menikmati makanan yang disediakan di atas meja dengan kidmad , hanya ada suara dentingan piraing dan garpu pada ruangan itu. Memang keluraga kim sangat menjujung yang namanya kesopan saat melakukan apapun dirumah maupun di luar rumah. Setelah acara makan siang selesai mereka semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga untuk menikamati rasa kebarsamman , mereka saling bercanda bahkan sesekali ke empat orang yang ada disana harus menahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi jaejoong karena junsu selalu menggoda jaejoong yang membuat jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir cerrynya dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"umma appa jaejoong, su-i dan chunnie pulang dulu ne?" pamit junsu dan yoochun pada heechul , hankyung dan jaejoong.

" ne sayang hati-hati ne."ucap heechul pada anak dan menantunya itu.

"mwo? Su-i akan pulang? Andwee~ su-i tidak boleh pulang joongie kesepian di sini su-ie . pokoknya su-i tidak boleh pulang" pekik jaejoong, dan lihatlah matanya mulai berkaca kaca.

"su-ie harus pulang joongie. Besok kita bisa bertemu di sekolah joongie sayang ." kemudian junsu memeluk jaejoong karena tidak tahan pada sikap jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

" andwee hiks hiks .. su-i tidak boleh pulang " jaejoong terisak berharap sang saudara kembar tidak pulang kerumahnya .

" bagaimana ini chunnie?" tanya junsu pada sang suami.

" mungkin menginap disini semalam tidak masalah chagiya " jawab yoochun lembut dengan mengusap surai madu kecokltan milik istri.

"tapi chunnie bagaiman dengan seragan dan buku pelajaran su-i besok?" tanya junsu lagi pada yoochun.

" nanti malam chunnie akan mengambilanya su-i."

" baiklah chunnie."akhirnya malam itu pasangan yoosu menginap di kediaman keluarga kim.

.

.

.

.

.

**Esok harinya di rumah keluaraga kim**

Sesosok yeojya cantik masih bergelut pada selimutnya mengindahkan panggilan dari luar kamarnya. Sosok itu masuk lalu menyibakkan korden pada kamar itu membiarkan sang surya menyapa sesok yeojya cantik yang masih betah pergi ke alam mimpi .

" joongie bangun sayang , kau tidak maukan telambat di hari pertama mu hmm? " Sosok itu –heechul- berusaha membangunka sesosok yeojya manis itu.

"eemmhh .. sebantar umma 5 menit lagi joongi masih mengantuk". Kembali sosok yeojya cantik itu-jaejoong- melingakarkan selimutnya mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

" Tidak sayang kau mau umma mengembalikan mu ke Amerika lagi hmm? Umma tidak mau punya anak yang pemalas." Ancam heechul pada anaknya.

Sret~

Selimut itu terlempar begitu saja jaejoong pun langsung berlari dengan mencomot handuk dekat kamar mandinya dan BLAM~. Pintu kamar mandi tertutup dengan kerasnya. Heechul hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah jaejoong sangat lugu dan menggemaskan, heechul sangat bersyukur punya aegya yang sangat cantik dan manis macam jaejoong dan junsu.

" pagi~ umma appa su-i chunnie " sapa jaejoong pada semua orang yang duduk dengan rapih di kursi meja makan .

"pagi joongie ,apa tadi malam tidurmu nyenak ?" tanya hankyung pada jaejoong.

" Tentu saja appa." Balas jaejoong dengan senyam tulus yang terpantri di wajahnya. Dan sarapan pagi berjalan dengan damai.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dong Bang Senior High School**

" yunnhhoooo... oppa"

"yunnhhoooo... oppa saranghaeeee"

"opppa jadilah milikku..."

Teriakan para yeojya nenggelegar di sentero sekolah Dong Bang, bagai mana tidak? Jika sesosok namja tampan dengan angkuhnya berjalan mengembangkan senyumnya kala mendengar teriakan para yeojya yang menyerukan nama nya. Namja itu Jung Yunho, terus berjalan dengan sibuk melempar senyuman nya pada para fansnya yang menamai dirinya sendiri dengan nama YUNHO PRINCE FANS CLUB . hingga ...

Bukk~

" appo .." lenguh seorang yeojya cantik bernama jaejoong .

"omo.. joongie kau tak apa? Yak! kemana matamu hah !" junsu yang berada di belakang jaejoong langsung khawatir saat melihat saudara kembarnya tersungkur ke lantai. Semantara yunho yang memang mampunyai tubuh yang kuat hanya terdorong kebelakang, yunho hanya mampu membelakan matanya saat melihat kedua sosok yang sama.

"appo suie… hik..hiks" jaejoong terisak buttnya tarasa sakit saat bertubrukan dengan lantai, junsu yang melihat itu langsung membopong untuk berdiri.

"sssttt jangan menangis joongie , tidak apa apa ok?" ucap junsu meyakinkan.

"k-k-kalian kembar?" tanya yunho pada keduanya.

"apa kau buta tuan jung? kau tak lihat gara gara kau joongiku menangis . makanya jangan suka tebar pesona,dasar playboy kacangan" marah junsu pada yunho . junsu langsung menarik jaejoong pergi meninggalkan yunho yang tebengong melihat sikap junsu.

"Y.. YA! mau kemana kau park junsu dasar yeojya gila" teriak yunho pada junsu yang mulai menghilang di tikungan. hah.. dia tidak habis pikir kenapa hyung sepupunya park yoochun betah dengan yeojya berpantat bebek bak SINGA. dan kemudian yunho menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"sepertinya akan menarik" gumam yunho , entahlah apa yang yunho pikirkan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/DEL?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Soo Kyung**

**Cast : Yunjae. DLL**

**Warning**

**GS , TYPOS.**

"Su-i~ sebenarnya siapa namja tadi?" tanya Jaejoong pada saudara kembarnya.

"Namanya Jung Yunho . Joongie dengarkn Su-ie , jangan pernah berdekatan dengan namja tadi arra? "

"Waeyo Su-ie ?"

"Dia menyeramkan Joongie, jika Joongie berdekatan dengannya Joongie bisa dimakan ."

"Mwo? Dimakan berarti Jung Yunho tadi adalah monster?"

"Yap . Jadi jika Joongie bertemu dengan Jung Yunho, Joongie harus bersembunyi arra?"

Dan jawaban Jaejoong hanya menggangguk kan kepalanya mantap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang yeojya paruh baya berjalan sepanjang koridor kelas XI dengan seorang yeojya manis yang mengekor di balakangnya . park sonsaeng –yeojya paruh baya- mamasuki ruang kelas, bertuliskan XI-3 .

"selamat pagi sonsaengnim..." sapa para hakseng penghuni kelas XI-3.

"pagi anak anak, hari ini kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari amerika." Ucap park sonsaeng , lalu seketika kelas majadi ramai bak pasar malam. TUK...TUK..TUK... park sonsaeng memukul papan tulis untuk maenenangkan kelasnya.

"masuklah... dan perkenalkan dirimu."perintah park sonseng pada seorang yeojya manis yang masih menunggu di depan pintu. kemudian masuklah seorang yeojya bermata bulat hidung mancungnya serta bibir cerry yang menggoda para namja lapar disana.

"annyenghaseyo kim jaejoong imnida, joongie lebih suka di panggil joongie~". Salam jaejoong pada semua temannya.

" joongie , baekkie ingin bertanya. boleh?"Tanya seorang yeojya cantik nan menggemaskan dengan eyeliner yang agak tebal bernama Baekhyun.

"kenapa wajah joongie terlihat seperti kim junsu kelas XI-2 apa kalian kembar?" Tanya baekhyun dengan tampang polosnya yang membuat namjachingunya a.k.a Chanyeol gemas sendiri jika saja mereka tidak berada di dalam kelas sudah di pastikan chanyeol akan menyerang Baekhyun saat itu juga. Kalian ingin bertanya mengapa Baekhyun menyebut nama Junsu dengan marga Kim ? itu karena pernikahan mereka dirahasiakan dari para siswa , dan yang mengetahui hanya pihak sekolah dan kerabat Junsu saja.

"Nde, sebenranya joongie dan su-ie adalah saudara kembar ."

satu kelas hanya bisa ber oh ria

"oh pantas saja saat berjalan denganmu sonsaengnim merasa kau seperti seseorang." balas park songsaengnim

kemudian salah satu siswa mengangkat tanganya.

"ya, donghae ada yang ingin kamu tanyakan?" ucap park sonsaeng begitu melihat salah satu muridnya yang bertampang playboy mengangkat tanganya.

"nde sonsaengnim,"

"joongie apa kau sudah punya kekasih?"seketika laki- laki didalam kelas itu berteriak ricuh setelah mendengar pertanyaan donghae yang agresif. jaejoong hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya dan menundukkan kepalanya , sungguh dia sangat malu jika di tanya seperti itu.

"ah.. joongie kau sungguh manis setelah pulang sekolah kita berkencan nde?" seluruh siswa yang berada di kelas itu tertawa malihat aksi berani yang ditunjukkan donghae. padahal seluruh murid di Dong Bang Senior High School tahu donghae sudah punya kekasih yang bernama Eunhuk yang terkenal dengan gummy smilenya seantero sekolah. .ck jika kekasihmu tahu kau berbuat seperti itu , kau akan di masukkan ke neraka donghae.

Tuk.. Tuk.. Tuk

park sonsaengnim memukulkan penggaris pada papan tulis guna untuk menenangkan muridnya yang ramai dan mulai ngawur.

"donghae jika kau ingin menanyakan hal itu kau bisa menyakan nya pada saat jam pelajaran usai . dan jaejoong.."

"joongie, park sonsaengnim" ucap jaejoong mengoreksi panggilan yang di tunjukkan untuknya.

"nde joongie kau bisa duduk dengan kyuhyun . kyuhyun angkat tangan mu. " ujar park sonsaeng.

"nde sonsaengnim" seorang yeojya barwajah cantik mengangkat tangannya, walaupun dia cantik namun siapa sangka bahwa dia memiliki sifat evil..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"annyeong kim jaejoong imnida" ucap jaejoong sambil menjulurkan tanganya. dan di sambut baik oleh yeojya cantik tadi.

" nde, cho kyuhyun imnida , senang berkenalan dengan mu secara langsung joongie –ah." balas kyuhyun dengan senyum tulusnya.

"secara langsung? apa kyunnie pernah bertemu dengan joongie ? " Tanya jeaejoong sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut. kyuhyun yang tidak tahan kemudian mencubit pipi jaejoomg yang sedikit gembul.

"ishhh…. appo kyunnie. jangan cubit pipi joongie."

"habis kau imut joongie."

"kyunnie belum jawab pertanyaan joongie yang tadi."

"tentu saja saat aku datang pada pernikahan junsu dan yoochun oppa, aku melihat joongie namun aku tak sempat menyapa karena tiang gila itu menyeretku pergi."kesal kyuhyun pada seseorang yang ia sebut dengan tiang gila . karena pada saat itu changmin –si tiang gila- menyeretnya ke kamar hotel yang sudah Changmin pesan . dan kalian pasti tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

" Tiang gila? Aigoo~ memang ada tiang yang bisa berjalan dan mempunyai tangan sehingga dapat menyeret Kyunnie pergi?" jaejoong membulatkan matanya kaget . sungguh menggemaskan. Bahkan tak jarang namja yang melirik Jaejoong meneteskan air liurnya. ckckck . Pesona mu sungguh luar biasa Kim Jaejoong.

" Aigoo~ Joongie jangan memasang expresi seperti itu. kau membuat para namja mesum itu menatapmu dengan kelaparan Joongie-ah. Dan Tiang listrik gila yang aku maksud adalah Shim Changmin kau mengenalnya bukan?"

"Oh Minnie ne? tentu saja Jongie kanal"

mereka berdua terlibat omongan ringan , dan jaejoong senang mendapat teman sebaik kyuhyun .walaupun terlihat garang di awal namun dia pribadi yang hangat dan baik. dan jaejooong juga baru tahu kalau ternyata kyuhyun suka dengan boneka yang menyeramkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

namja tampan bermata musang itu sedang melamun menerawang pada jendela luar sambil tersenyum tak jalas bahkan sonsaengnim yang sedang menjelaskan dianggap angin lalu, entah mengapa setelah dirinya bertabarakkan dengan kembaran junsu dia sering memikirkanya.

memang dia hampir mirip dengan junsu , namun menurut yunho –namja tampan bermata musang itu – yeojya yang di tabaraknya itu jauh lebih manis indah dan cantik, yunho benar benar tidak menyangka kalau junsu mempunyai saudara kembar yang begitu indah.

changmin menatap bingung pada teman bangkunya yang tersenyum layaknya ahjussi mesum 'apa dia baru mendapat lotre?' pikir changmin.

"hyung? apa kau sudah gila?" ucap changmin sambil memegang jidat yunho.

"YAK! aku masih waras shim changmin. dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar." marah yunho pada changmin. yunho tak habis pikir kanapa dia punya dongsaeng yang kurang ajar dan evil.

"hehe… habis kau senyum sendiri hyung seperti orang gila saja hyung." jawab changmin sambil cengengesan.

"kau tahu jika junsu punya saudara kembar?" Tanya yunho pada changmin

"tentu saja tahu hyung. kau kemana saja saat pernikahan junsu dan yoochun hyung.? apa kau tak bertemu joongie saat pernikahan itu.?" jawab changmin

"joongie?"

"iya joongie , kim jaejoong , kau kemana saja hyung saat itu?"

"kau tahu kan aku tidak suka pada pesta yang ramai seperti itu. dan kenapa kau memenggilnya joongie , apa kalian sedekat itu,?"

"isshh dia yang menyuruhku memanggil seperti itu hyung, kau tahu dia gadis yang masih sangat polos dan lugu. dan kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini tidak biasanya –jangan kau menyukainya ya.?"

"hmm… entahlah." jawab yunho sekenaknya.

"ku beri tahu ya hyung. jangan pernah mempermainkan joongi, heechul ahjumma dan junsu sangat menyayanginya . jika mereka tahu kau mempermainkan joongie kau akan habis di tangan heechul ahjumma hyung."ucap changmin panjang lebar.

"ck. kau cerewet sekali changmin, seperti ummaku saja. dan lagi pula aku tidak akan mempermainkan joongie."

"hhhh.. semoga kau tidak menjilat omongan mu sendiri hyung."

"Kau tahu sekarang Jaejoong disini sekarang ."

"Mwo? disini? maksudmu Joongie pindah kesekolah ini?

"Ya . dan tadi aku bertemu dengannya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YA! bisakah kalian pergi ! kalian membut meja ini sesak tahu!" marah Kyuhyun pada para namja yang mengerumuni mejanya dan Jaejoong.

" Ck. Cantik cantik namun galaknya seperti nenek sihir." celetuk salah satu namja.

" YA! apa kau bilang?"

"Kyunnie sudahlah ." Jaejoong mengelus punggung Kyuhyun guna menenangkan Kyuhyun . Sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat bersyukur kyuhyun mampu mengusir namja namja yang membuatnya takut.

" Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini saja Joongie."

"Kita akan kemana Kyunnie?"

"Ke Kantin Joongie~."

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di kantin namja setinggi tiang bendera memasang muka masam nya, karena sang kekasih tercintanya tak kunjung datang. Sementara namja bermata musang yang berada di sebelahnya menatap jengah pada Changmin –namja setinggi tiang- karena sejak tadi Changmin tidak berhenti mengeluh.

"Hyung mana Kyunnie….. Kenapa telfonku tidak diangkat dari tadi hyung?. Hyung bantulah dongsaeng mu yang teraniaya ini hyung~." Ujar Changmin sambil memohon menggunakan puppy eyes attack nya yang justru membuat Yunho merinding disko .

"isssh.. berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan menjijikanmu itu Shim Changmin .Lagi pula aku juga tidak tahu dimana titisan iblis kedua itu bereda."

"Ya! hyung jangan berbicara seperti itu." Changmin merasa tak terima jika Kyuhyun nya di ejek seperti itu.

"tsk.." yunho mendecih sebal .

"Tapi hyung jika dipikir pikir, Kyunnie memang seperti iblis berwajah malaikat." Ucap Changmin pada Yunho, namun Yunho memilih diam tak menanggapi omongan dongsaengnya yang gila itu. 'bodoh' pikirr Yunho.

"Ya! siapa yang kau bilang iblis berwajah Malaikat Changminnie Chagiya~?" ucap seseorang yang berada di belakang Changmin

GLUP

Changmin menalan ludahnya. Dia kenal suara ini. 'bodoh kau Changmin .Tamatlah riwayat mu.' ucap Changnin meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Yunho , dia bersorak di dalam hati karena melihat Changmin akan menjadi kemarahan iblis muda itu.

" Kyu- Kyunnie chagiya? kapan kau sampai disini." ujar Changmin dengan gugup. Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Changmin perlahan .

" Hah..~" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Dia sedang malas mengusrusi namjachinginya yang terkutuk itu.

"Minnie~. kita bertemu lagi eoh." sapa Jaejoong sambil buru buru memeluk Changmin.

"Joo-joongie? "

" Ne Minnie kau lupa eoh pada Joongie?" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya imut dan mengembungkan pipinya. memasang expresi bahwa dia sedang ngambek.

"Aniya~ mana mungkin aku melupakan mu Joongie noona. Bagaimana kabarmu? "

" Baik Minnie. Kau sendiri?"

"Tentu baik Joongie." Balas Changmin dengan senyum manisnya.

Kemudian tatapan mata Jejoong dan Yunho bertemu. Jaejoong buru buru bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Changmin .

"Joongie~ takut pada Jung Yunho…."

"MWO?!"

**Tbc / Del?**


	3. Chapter 3

"bwahahahahahahha" Tawa keras Changmin dan Kyuhhyun membahana di seluruh kantin¸setelah mendengan cerita Jaejoong yang menyatakan bahwa Yunho dapat memakannya. Jaejoong menatap bingung mereka berdua sementara Yunho memasang muka masam.

"Aigoo ~ aigoo~ siapa yang mengatakan bahwa Yunho oppa bisa memakanmu Joongie?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan gemas , sungguh Kyuhyun tidak menyangka bahwa di jaman sekarang ada mahkluk polos seperti Jaejoong. Yunho menatap Jaejoong intens, dan Yunho benar- benar mengutuk seseorang yang berbicara dengan lancangnya pada jaejoong.

"Su-ie, Kyunnie~ ….. Dan Su-ie bilang bahwa Joongie tidak boleh dekat dekat dengan Jung Yunho." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada punggung Changmin karena dia takut dengan tatapan Yunho yang diberiakan kepadanya. Kyuhyun yang melihat Yunho yang menatap Jaejoong dengan intens hanya mendengus sebal.

"Yak! Oppa jangan melihat Joongie seperti itu , kau membuatanya takut. kau tahu.?"Teriak Kyuhyun pada Yunho. Dan Yunho bardecak sebal pada Kyuhyun .

"Hai Joongie~" sapa Yunho pada Jaejoong denagn senyum tulus menghiasi wajah Yunho. sementara Jaejoong hanya mengintip Yunho dari belakang punggung Changmin.

Changmin kemudian menyeret Tangan Jaejoong kemudian membawanya untuk duduk. Kyuhyun melihat sang namjachingunya menggenggam tangan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecut walaupun sebenarnya Kyuhyun tahu bahwa tak ada maksud apa apa pada genggaman tangan itu.

"Joongie~ . kanalkan ini teman Minnie namanya Jung Yunho. Yunho hyung tak akan memakanmu Joongie . " Ucap Changmin memperkenalkan Jaejoong pada yunho. Yunho memasng senyum manisnya pada Jaejoong, namun sayangnya Jaejoong tak melihat senyum Yunho karena Jaejoong menundukan kepala. Jaejoong berfikir apa dia harus memperkenalkan diri juga pada Yunho tapi dia sudah berjanji pada Su-ie untuk tidak berdekatan pada Yunho. Jaejoong galau.

yunho mencoba untuk menyentuh tangan Jaejoong, namun cepat cepat Jaejoong menarik tangannya Yunho hanya bisa menelan pil pahit baru kali ini ada yeojya yang menolaknya.

"Joongie! "teriak seorang wanita berpantat bebek. Jaejoong yang merasa namanya di panggil menoleh kea rah suara. dengan memasang wajah memelas Jaejoong buru bangkit dari kursinnya menerjang Junsu .

Bisa Junsu rasakan kalau seragam yang ia kenakan basah. Jaejoongnya menangis.

"Joongie~ waeyo? kenapa kau menagis ?" Tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong . Sungguh Junsu sangat khawatir jika Joongienya menangis terlalu lama jika di biarkan maka Jaejoongnya akan kelelahan dan berakhir pingsan.

Pernah saat Jaejoong tinggal di Amerika sang grandma tidak memperbolehkan makan ice cream karena jaejoong baru sembuh dari demam, namun Jaejoong masih bersikukuh untuk memakan makanan kesukaanya dia bersembunyi di dekat semak semak rumah grandmanya sambil menangis karena lelah menagis Jaejoong pingsan di balik semak semak .Tentu garandma dan garand pa jaejoong panic setengah mati. maka dari itu semua yang Jaejoong ingin kan selalu diberikan .

Junsu mengarahkan pandangannya pada pasangan Changkyu namun mereka berdua hanya mengendikan bahwa mereka tidak tahu.

Bola mata Junsu melebar begitu mendapati wajah Yunho yang menatapnya bingung. Wajah Junsu mereh menahan amarah.

"Ya! Jung bodoh apa yang kau lakukan pada Joongie~ hah?!" teriak Junsu pada Yunho. Yunho bengong. kenapa Junsu malah menyalahkannya menurut Yunho ,Yunho tak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada Jaejoong.

"Aku yak melakukan apapun padanya Junsu." Jawab Yunho sekenaknya. memang benarkan Yunnho tak melakukan kesalahan apapun .

"Lalu kenapa joongie ku menangis hah. pasti ini semua gara gara kau."

"YA! aku memang tak melakukan apapun padanya. kau Tanya saja pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun." Ujar saja Yunho tak ingat bahwa seseorang yang meneriakunya ini adalah seorang wanita Yunho tak akan segan segan memukul wajahnya.

"Yunho hyung memang tak melakukan apa apa kok Junsu. tenanglah , kita tanyakan pada Joongie saja."Ucap Kyuhyun bijak.

"Joongie~ ada apa? kenapa kau menagis hmm?" Junsu mengusap surai madu kecoklatan milik Jaejoong.

"Joongie ada apa hmm?" kali nin giliran kyuhyun yang bertanya, namun jaejoong hanya diam.

"Joongie~ pulang saja nde? biar Su-ie meminta umma untuk menjemput Joongie." Junsu mendesah lega melihat jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya setuju. Tanda bahwa dia setuju. Changmin dan Kyuhyun juga menghela nafas lega setidaknya dengan Umma Kim Jaejoong bisa tenang. Yunho hanya diam melihat semuanya, dia terlalu bingung untuk mencerna semua yang terjadi..

.

.

.

.

Heechul terlihat cemas pasalnya sejak pulang dari sekolah Jaejoong hanya diam. Sungguh putrinya tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya . Heechul mengetuk pintu kamar putrinya , Jaejoong agak lama. Kemudian muncullah sesosok yeojya cantik bermata bulat.

"Apa ada masalah sayang?" tanya Heechul pada anaknya.

Jaejoong menggeleng sebagai jawabanya.

"lalu kenapa kau menangis tadi?"

"Joongie bingung umma."

"wae?"

"Su-ie bilang Joongie tidak boleh berdekatan dengan seseorang bernama Jung Yunho karena namja itu berbahaya dapat memakan Joongie namun saat Joongie bertemu dengannya , dia tidak seperti yang Su-ie bilang." Ujar Jaejoong dengan sedih dengan mata yang mulai berkaca kaca. Sungguh Heechul sekarang ingin tertawa dia bingung bagaimana putrinya bias sepolos ini sungguh menggemaskan.

"Joongie yang dimaksud memakan itu bukanlah memakan sesungguhnya." Ucap Heechul sambil menyeringai agak ehm mesumehm.

Ya! Heechul kau ingin mengajari anakmu apa eoh?!

TBC / END

MAAF MENUNGGU LAMA ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**JAEJOONGIE**

**SHIN SOO KYUNG**

Makan malam di Keluarga Kim agak berbeda pasalnya sang anak yang biasanya terlihat ceria kini terlihat murung. Lihatlah bahkan Jaejoong hanya mengaduk aduk makanannya, dan itu membuat tuan kim jengah melihatnya.

"Apa makananya tak enak sayang dari tadi appa hanya melihatmu mengaduk aduk makanan . jika tidak suka appa akan menyuruh Bibi Jang memasak lagi." ucap Hankyung pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersentak dari lamunannya. kemudian ia menggeleng cepat.

"Tidk appa . makanan ini enak . lihat Joongie makankan " melihat itu Heechul hanya memasang senyum licik. hahahah pasti anaknya itu sedang debat batin.

**Flashback**

"Su-ie bilang Joongie tidak boleh berdekatan dengan seseorang bernama Jung Yunho karena namja itu berbahaya dapat memakan Joongie namun saat Joongie bertemu dengannya , dia tidak seperti yang Su-ie bilang." Ujar Jaejoong dengan sedih dengan mata yang mulai berkaca kaca. Sungguh Heechul sekarang ingin tertawa dia bingung bagaimana putrinya bias sepolos ini sungguh menggemaskan.

"Joongie yang dimaksud memakan itu bukanlah memakan sesungguhnya." Ucap Heechul sambil menyeringai agak ehm mesum ehm.

"kau tahu bukan apa itu namanya malam pertama setelah menikah?" tenya Hechul pada anak semata wayangnya. wajah Jaejoong langsung berubah merah. Hey… Jaejoong tidaklah polos yang tidak tahu apa itu 'malam pertama'. Junsu pernah meceritakan bagaimana malam pertamanya dengan Yoochun pada Jaejoong yang polos walaupun sudah tidak polos.

"n..ne." Ucap Jaejoong dengan gugup.

"dan kau tahu bukan jika seorang prialah yang menguasai permainan itu?"

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya.

Heechul mendekatkan dirinya kepada Jaejoong .

" Dan saat itulah kau dimakan baby. dalam arti tidak akan lepas dari kungkungan sang pria"

Dan selanjutnya otak Jaejoong benar benar teracunin oleh ucapan sang umma. Dasar umma mesum.

**Flashback end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok Harinya

Jaejoong melangkan menuju kelasnya dengan wajah yang tidak ceria seperti biasanya ucapan orang tuanya benar benar membuatnya galau. sebenarnya saat bertemu pertama kali dengan Yunho , Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Namun mendengar penuturan ummanya kemarin Jaejoong takut pasti meleahkan jika di makan. Junsu pernah berkata padanya jika malam pertama itu melelakan .Dan jaejoong tidak suka aktivitas melelahkan. Ckckckc. Lalu bagaimana saat menikah nanti Joongie?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memasang muka cemberut ini kedua kalinya dia masuk sekolah namun dirinya mendapat hukuman dari sonsaeng karena melamun dikelas. Salahkan saja pada Kyuhyun karena dirinya tidak masuk jadianya Jaejoong bosan dikelas sendirian.

Jaejoong bingung sekarang koridor sekolah sepi dan tidak ada yang bisa ditanya sekarang dimana perpustakaan berada. Jaejoong benar benar ingin menangis sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja taman ,berbibir hati,dan memiliki postur tubuh yang perfect berjalan di koridor D . dia benar benar ingin tidur sekarang salahkan saja pada dongeng pengantar tidur tentang jaman dulu yang Kim sonsaeng -namja tadi- menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat seseorang yang Yunho ketahui adalah seorang wanita sedang meringkuk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya samar samar Yunho juga mendengar suara isakan yang terdengar. Yunho menengokkan kepalanya berfikir mencari orang tua mana yang tega meninggalkan anaknya di koridor sepi ini.

Yunho mendekati sosok itu perlahan.

"Hey adik kecil apa yang kau lakukan disini."

Dengan perlahan sosok itu menangkat kepalanya. Betapa terkejutnya ternyata sosok adalah Jaejoong yeojya yang sering memenuhi pikirannya akhir akhir ini.

Dan keterkejutan Yunho tidak berhenti disitu saja. Lihatlah Jaejoong memeluk Yunho erat. dan Kemudian Jaejoong pingsan dalam dekapan Yunho.

TbC?


End file.
